


Alesha Style Applejack:Special edition

by Sapphire_Spark



Category: Andromeda (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Spark/pseuds/Sapphire_Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems with a Shakespearean feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Birth of The Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mowsey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mowsey).



  
_Small Screen poetry_

  
Angel dark, demon bright  
a single spark in starless night,  
while the banks of the Lethe  
call Ouroboros to the   
Dance of the Mayflies among  
a rose in the ashes, home fires  
the exit strategies leading to...  
all great Neptune's ocean, where  
the pearls that were his eyes  
reside in the belly of the beast,  
tunnel at the end of the light,  
the sum of of its parts,  
lava and rockets... to the fair unknown...  
  
An unearthly child, from the tenth planet.  
The Highlander's plane puts the mind robber  
to shame.  The pyramids of Mars ,enshrined  
on the planet of fire a century...  
partners in crime-  Smith and Jones  
alive, boomtown intro  
the Keeper of Traken, the Kinda  
with  their Snakedance, earthshock rose  
Helen's Happiness Patrol, with Silver Nemesis  
in tow: Clara Oswald , the Impossible Girl.

  
  
  
_Court To Crown_

  
Alesha style Applejack roses  
Sapphire and faded jeans  
Rainbows and Dashie's dreams  
kissing silver wings...  
  
From a night crime  
to a night kiss,   
a peri  with teaspoons  
and boy bands with  
Johnathan to Jenninfer Hart  
kicking it like adrenaline  
just isn't the same without you  
no poetry for the peasntry...  
it was always you, always for you.  
  
I love you for the little girl you bring out of me, Mowsey,  perfect cutie , an angel ... flawed not quite perfect ,bringing life to an empty world... and joy to the one she loves.  The writer adores her from afar ,never knowing her flaws but  still composing love poems for  her kanna, her Muse... a human Erato, a friend but so much more, having  seen her face ,hazel eyes   auburn/chocolate  hair, long and elegant  tied back. In jeans, tee and barefoot curled up on a couch or perhaps in a comfy chair?  And playing her favorite game with her friends chatting away on Skype miles away seemingly  right next door.  A girl with a cinderblock garden , and  friends with a silver lining.  
  
  
  
  
 _Shattered Silver Mirrors_

  
Give her a choice, if you wish  
she's more than a warship  
one of the best, they call her...  
the _Andromeda Ascendant._  
Can't have empathy or pity,  
it's what they call weakness of a human  
soul.  
Fighting darkness with light,  
good against evil...  
the heart of a society  
that calls the stars home  
  
A victim who fears the night  
hears the footfalls of the shadow  
of Señora de Claro Luna,  
the witching hour begins  
  


 

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. Part Two: Epic Storytelling

  
_Dianack Crawl_

  
Ink spots are bad  
Java is good  
to fill the day  
up with truth  
of many a muse  
whose personal arsenal  
includes the original nine,  
a symphonic sight in the limelight  
  
This hollow hell  
a burnished shell  
masticating walls  
of hateful ones  
the dæmon muse  
of a man, they sing:  
“The prince is a madman, knives in his gloved hands,  
sable blade in stone, Excalibur homegrown.  
an imposter heir to the dark throne… so many  
subjects but always… alone!”  
  
The Bane Prince's kingdom  
Eternal Garudian Kyasirin,  
you are tasked with stopping him!  
  
She made her way to  
his lair ,Dianack, a  
dungeon of sand, traps  
and monsters alike.  
Fall back, attack   
mob pulling, hero  schooling  
she fearlessly takes them all,  
they fall at her blade, their  
unjust souls of the corrupted  
 the divine judge no longer holds court  
to spare them: his rage is heavenly apathy  justice.  
  
she finds him... wating for her.  
All along he had planned this!  
A mortal twist, the bowstring's twang  
sings in the air, long after the mark has fallen!  
She has won, but is it a bittersweet homcoming?  
Or another fight to get home?   
  


 

 

_Leave me Alone (Breaking Point)_

  
I’m tired of being pushed around  
By the bullies who think they’re  
Bigger, better, badder, faster, stronger  
Than me…   
Nothing compares to the adrenaline rush  
That consumes me when I’m so angry,  
Fighting to keep my fear from taking hold  
My Landick soul surging forth the tiger hidden  
Beneath the snake’s, strike a powerful anger fueled by  
Disappointment, the vengeful Angels’ fury   running  
To swift divine justice upon the allied enemies   
Of their adopted homeland tonight.  
  
It’s a fix to mental flares of irrationality   
Making pictures of maintained civility  
Seem so inviting tonight an enticing lie  
Twinkling light burning bright  
Ethereal sine, sublime conspicuous time  
Forgiving vengeance forever taking eternity  
For granted a common instance of apathetic greed  
Heralding a new fallen age to come   
in the ending of a dying sun  
lackluster  passion in eyes of gold  
a romance gone cold  
two  suns of old  
married the throne out of love.

  
  
_My List of Fanfic Challenges/Prompts_

  
 special friendship, chocolate, movie night  
light, duality romance, something shiny  
Christmastime, magick wings, romantic friendship  
Summertime, surfing contest, “…something likes that.”  
Flying ninjas reign supreme in the shadow of kings with rusty thrones atop the battlements watching the wasted criminalized, going to the gallows death in the expectant faces of the victimized  
Hoping, holding on for carnage in a simple death sentence that matters the faded wanted posters litter the streets, plaster the walls taking their time to crumble dissipate into nothingness burned into the  memories of the spectators of the just punishment delivered silently suddenly appeasing the need for revenge, princess physics seeming to defy yet abide by reality at the site of mere sight , a second sight princely might light powerful magic mundane psychic humanized physical form, the train of thought never stops forever, providing singing choirs knighting the prince of a new kingdom his gilded throne upon a silver chair the spinning wheel never stops  the peals of the bells of the seal finally ceasing to sing the praises of the blade of eternity.  
   
  
  
                                                                                           
 _Why poetry?_  
  
Why do I write Poetry?  
I like to write  
It makes me feel good  
It’s who I am  
Nothing’s impossible  
Implausible like  
Lyrics in verse  
Poetry in prose  
Miles in mines of the minds  
Trips in time  
A simple rhyme, single file line  curving tangent surging faster surer than the current torrent of musics playing slaying taming the soul of light life rights to blossom into passion that keeps us together   
It has to be quick  
Lay it on thick  
Can’t be too slow, gonna break the flow, long and low soul to go give form language lessons proetic pose the tears in my fro` like diamonds from the Flats of Utah…  
Edible, latticed crystal  
Invisible fingers  
Touching my face  
The wind awakens.  
  
  


 

 

_The Kingmaker’s Legend (Clara’s Song)_

  
We are the crystal tears  
of a thousand kings,  
kingmakers of a thousand dreams  
part of damaged society  
giving rise to royalty…  
  
Against the smoke and the grain,  
feeling nothing but  
the phantom pain   
of deadened joints  
and nerves stained  
with the rust of  
a soldier’s blade.   
  
  
_Legend Of The Companions_

  
Don’t give up on your dreams tonight  
It's time to fight , it's time to fight  
  
Come on stand up for the rights  
In the light,  in the light  
  
A world on flight , a planet alight  
take a chance and be...  
  
The Impossible Girl  
from an impossible world  
born from horrors of old  
and torches of gold   
these nightmares sold for freedom  
from cold, eleven incarnations,  
 one Clara Oswald.  
  
Winter days, cloudless skies,  
moonless nights and starry climes...  
this Universe of yours and mine  
no other place can find, so divine  
the Universe of the mind.  
  
  
 _Eternal Music Part I_  
 _(Class Role call)_

  
She’s My Applejack  
My blue sky  
Joy and pride  
Level 54, battle worn  
A dungeon crawler singing  
Bard, sweet metal cleric,  
Heard breezy blade dancer  
Illusionist entrancer with style,  
The hunter, natural ninja,  
The thief quick and crafty shaman,  
Wielding mystic power within  
A knight’s rapier unleashed  
In a magician’s fury, the engineer’s wrath  
Multiplied innate might!  
  
She’s my templar, level one.  
A new bouken has begun.  
Holy justice in her sword,  
Simple symphonic force  
Of an angel’s curse, dark  
Dragon knight, the  
Steaming warlock defendant  
Ranger with guns upset sage  
Of a prophecy worthy of  
The Eternal guardian…  
Kyasrin!  
  
  
 _Eternal Music II_  
 _(Aven Walkabout)_

  
The halls of Aven call my name  
 to bear the flame, in the streets below  
 travelers selling wares for gold  
and many legends to behold…  
  
Out of the north: the Ursun  
Come for a new world, Anura from the south  
Seeking exotic plants, potions, and more…  
Western Zumi, reclaiming lost tech future  
Mech engineers for new parts.  
But the east, human and halfkin  
Starting a revolution to lead  
Us all to our eternal Eden!  
  
  
 _Eternal Music III_  
 _(Ode to Time travelers)_

  
Eden...  
A beautiful dream  
of kings and queens  
and shimmering wings  
palacial gossamer whispers  
lofty glaciers, a prize  
to rasie above human  
excpectaions... Gallifrey  
making love, sweet heaven  
Time Lord, his humanized   
tears fall- the companion  
victimised divine hell  
for peseant princes alike  
royal vagabonds who fight  
to stay alive... all for a  
little girl from another world.  
  


%MCEPASTEBIN%


	3. Part Three: Nightmare Night *VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers- You know them already.

  
(in Aven)  
Good evening Edenites  
  
For this night  
we are gonna party  
  
our Chris'mas is now, now...  
Get ready!  
  
A party beat, plus fireworks at night!  
it's wintertime!  
Brighter halos forming  
start the countdown...  
  
Everybody hear the Ursun's howl!  
crying to the palaces , beyond the crowds!  
There's no turning back, here the GMs come!  
This Christmas sounds, oh, our Christmas sounds are AVEN!  
  
Parties taking off at the speed of sound!  
Guilds are spreading holiday cheer around !  
 Xmas in full swing with bardic sound  !  
Xmas sounds, oh, the xmas sounds for love!  
  
Can you hear the axe swing?  
We chopping wood, yeah  
Full chestunt roasting, guitars  
are twanging louder, louder, yeah  
  
through the sky,  the blade dancers fly  
We're so psyched, yeah!  
'ternal Gaurdians rise,  
it's time to go , oh yeah!  
  
Everybody eat , drink, and be merry!  
Dancing in the streets, cheery and full of life!  
no more looking back, 'cause here the future comes!  
The future is, oh, the future's our Xmas!  
  
Lumis taking off at the speed of sound!  
Guilds are spreading holiday cheer around !  
Dancing in the streets, cheery and full of life!  
no more looking back, 'cause here the future comes!  
The future is, oh, the future's  our Xmas!  
  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
Good evening Edenites....  
For this night  
we are gonna party....  
  
Everybody hear the Ursun's howl!  
crying to the palaces , beyond the crowds!  (Oh, yeah)  
no more looking back, 'cause here we come! (Here we come!)  
This Christmas sounds, oh, our Christmas sounds are AVEN!  
  
Parties taking off at the speed of sound!  
Guilds are spreading holiday cheer around !(cheer around...)  
 Xmas in full swing with bardic sound  ! (with bardic sound...)  
Xmas sounds, oh, the xmas sounds for love!  
  
  
Can you hear Aven?  
GMs taking over, over, over...  
  
  
  
  
My life...  
its not what you think  
empath's dreams I can't sleep  
pain takes me every day  
the preyer treads and plays upon my fear  
A warrior's  coup, take the knife  
plunge it into my heart ,I don't deserve this life  
Do it now, I want my fire to die inside me  
Kill me, twist the bonds that are my mere body  
Kiss me, free my soul from my body  
Take me  
and save me from myself  
hide me  
another empty child of the unquiet dead

  
  
  
_He is here for all to see,_  
_the moody muse of tragedy_  
_autumn kisses pallid skin_  
_Thalia's twin,  the maudlin Melpomene._  
_-Arizumi_  
  


  
  
_Always_

  
In my mind there is  
Often time in the scene  
The spaces in between  
A princess, an ice queen,  
Death incarnate reigns supreme  
Formal yellow ,pretty in pink  
they think  it’s typical,  
everything but the kitchen sink  
when it’s simply succinctly  
just  a practical style born from ink…  
Always.  
  


  
_Time's memories_

  
No poetry  
for the peasntry  
each day I sleep  
six secrets I keep…  
  
One is gradfather to mine,  
Two, a cosmic hobo devise.  
Three, Earthbound time rush,  
Four, Jelly Babies and Suetkh's Gift.  
  
Five, a family one again,  
Six, the Vayleyard's prince of sin.  
Seven adding his rhyme, while Eight comes  
from the mists of time.  
  
  
  
_The Anthem_

  
We're not okay, we never were  
 We found MCR ,then we were sure  
 Life can be shit... but they were our cure  
But then they broke up.  
 And we were sad.. it was too bad  
 My dad never took me into the city to see a marching band.  
 But we still listen as if they never left    
It was definitely a tragic affair  
 And we may of wanted to take a pistol by the hand  
But we will live...  
 we are not afraid to keep on living, we are not afraid to walk this world alone  
But we won't ! Because we'll always have their music  
It really shouldn't  matter, but it does to us.  
 We are killjoys. We all go to hell  
And we will disappear with them  
Our lives are the deadliest to lead, the life of a fan.  
 We will never have enough blood ,blood being their music  
We will never stop listening!  
We will always need to use it!  
 Heaven help us ,we're out of control! Their music empowers us, Relieves our souls...  
" We are the fabulous killjoys," we sing.  
 We speak in na na na's ,  
But we're also the kids from yesterday  
kicking and screaming...  
  


 

Under Eden's paper moon

kicking it like adrenaline running through my veins

me and you under a paper moon

I'm Nyssa of Traken, you're my Tegan Jovanka

(not in that way!)

Best friends, returning favors, eating savors

we fabricate, to get away from a real life that isn't right...

 

I made a promise to her to build up a place

build up an army

these cellophane soldiers

our cheap oragami

two plastic hearts with nowhere to run

writing dreams on guitar strings and drumbeats on wings,

awnings accolades of rose skies,

smoky and hazy, lazy summer days

pompoms and cherry bombs

Totoro and Valencia crawling towards our time lords...

The Devestation Realm war,

our Trenzalore, never more.

The final place to settle the score!

 

You don't know me. You never heard the violent screams at night or felt the pain of being violated by a monster you once knew and moaning while being torn apart, used like a whore, a simple sexual plaything, unable to fight back . And the dreamare: one second, you're enjoying the intimacy with your boyfriend, and as you near orgasm, you wake up to find him stroking,rubbing, penetrating you with his fingers... and it feels so good, and until your mind clears enough to tell him to stop ,you let him keep doing it. You feel guilty and sick, scared of him. You freeze an any intimate /casual touch and pull away from your bf/father. And you lash out ,angry , taking it out on others. The nightmares feel a ll too real:you feel everything like it was happening all over again, psychic flashbacks. Yet you want to feel like that once more, but in control of a sick little fantasy. School becomes hell when your teacher becomes the one dominating you in your nightmares, it's the ultimate surrender. It all comes out in a fit of anger and desperation, those three little words. They know, and the ship you off to a shrink, but can't let it out : you kept it hidden for so long it became normal to suppress the memories and present that facade of normalcy. However you still feel guilty, like it was your fault,that you should have done something in the first place. It's normal to feel like this.

 

You knew the crime  
was justice due.  
You knew what you did,  
you do.  
You named the crime,  
but the perp wasn't you.  
  
Local police called you  
a hero, saying:  
"If is wasn't for you,  
she'd be dead"  
  
Now you feel guilty  
you wished you had wanted  
to kill me  
One slip and they called  
you crazy  
  
Why did you lie?  
  
Justice was true,  
but they say the perp  
wasn't you.  
  
The law is screwed,  
the perp was you.  
  



End file.
